Memory corruption can be a major resource issue leading to system malfunctions and can negatively impact performance of a system. Memory corruption can arise from a variety of causes, including: programming errors, out-of-bound accesses, dangling pointers, and malicious attacks on memory. Use of corrupted memory content in a computer program may cause the computer program to crash or to act abnormally. Software solutions may be used for memory corruption detection, such as debugging tools. However, the software solutions may cause a computer program to run significantly slower and can be difficult to use in debugging the computer program.